


Quiet Nights

by shakethatcas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the post 'Imagine Person A holding Person B while laying in bed. Person A kisses Person B’s forehead, thinking Person B is asleep. Just before Person A gives Person B another kiss, Person B turns and their lips touch. Bonus if Person A is blushing.'</p><p>Or where Kuroo falls asleep on Kenma and fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post a while back and it’s been sitting in my likes waiting to be written. Now finals are over and for some reason I can never sit and do nothing so I decided to start writing some of the things I had saved for later, this one being the first on the list. So here you go- pure kuroken fluff that had me grinning like a dork the whole time I was writing it.

Kenma wasn’t someone that showed much affection without being prompted to. It was always Kuroo grabbing his hand or tilting his head up for a kiss, Kenma was too uncertain to initiate the affectionate touches that Kuroo craved.

They had an amazing day, they both had time off from work and spent the entire day together. They watched movies and cooked lunch, Kuroo even sat with Kenma for hours while Kenma played one of his video games. Kuroo was content just sitting next to Kenma with his head laid on the other’s shoulder and giving him pecks on the cheek during cut scenes. When it came time for dinner Kuroo ordered take out and they sat on the couch and ate while watching a documentary on kangaroos.

If Kenma had to choose his favorite part of the day it would be right now, they were laying in Kenma’s bed and he was propped up on the headboard so he could play on his handheld. Kuroo had decided to take up residence right next to him, head tucked into Kenma’s side with his arm providing a comfortable weight against Kenma’s stomach. These quiet moments were his favorite, when he didn’t have to worry about the probing stares of the strangers around them. It was just Kenma and Kuroo, no one else.

Eventually his handheld died and after safely setting it on the nightstand Kenma wiggled his way down until his face was even with Kuroo’s. He laid there for a while just thinking, mostly about Kuroo. How dark his eyelashes were against his tanned skin, how his hair always found a way to defy gravity without any assistance, how strong his jawline is, and how handsome his face can be when he isn’t wearing that goofy smirk.

This is one of the times that Kenma has the courage to show his affections, where he can’t embarrass himself if he hesitates or messes something up. Kuroo is asleep so why not? Kenma leans in closer to Kuroo and leaves a soft kiss against his forehead, just barely ghosting his lips across the other’s skin. He leaves another on Kuroo’s right cheek just below his eye, the ones that on the court show so much determination and spirit, always reading the other team. With Kenma those same eyes reflect love and adoration, comfort and warmth.

Kenma’s leaning in to leave another soft kiss on the other cheek when he feels Kuroo shift and then there are warm lips sliding over his, a redirection of his earlier intentions. Kuroo must have been awake, even just barely. Kenma starts blushing, what else was he supposed to do? He was caught in a moment of vulnerability, a rare time that he takes action himself instead of being guided.

The kiss is soft and slow, Kuroo still barely awake and Kenma still incredibly embarrassed. It stays like this for a few minutes, it’s lazy and warm and there’s no rush. It’s just Kuroo and Kenma with all the time they could want.

Eventually Kuroo pulls back and takes notice of Kenma’s blush, it’s still unbelievably adorable that Kenma gets flustered when he’s caught giving affection. He doesn’t comment on it though; it feels like words could break this moment like it was a piece of thin ice. They have silence, the only sounds are where their hands are moving on each other and the soft wisps of their breath in the air.

Kuroo lays his hands on Kenma’s cheeks and leaves them there, just feeling the warmth of the other’s blush and using the opportunity to look at Kenma’s face. His eyes are softer here, when they’re around people Kenma’s eyes get sharp, always observing their surroundings. Here though? In Kuroo’s arms Kenma’s eyes don’t have that calculating glint, they’re warm and show he’s relaxed – that he doesn’t need to worry about being scrutinized by other people. He’s just with Kuroo, the one he trusts.

They both fall asleep like this, Kuroo’s hands still on Kenma’s face and Kenma has his hands tucked into his chest while their legs are tangled together under the covers. It’s how they sleep all the time, both of them being the most comfortable in the arms of the other. It’s where they can communicate without words, show their love without having to write poems expressing their feelings. All they need are these quiet moments where courage is found and the walls set up for normal life come crumbling down until it’s just Kuroo and Kenma, nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> I always smile like an idiot when writing fluff and I can't help it.
> 
> Anyways, here you go I hope it made you guys as happy as it made me.
> 
> you can scream with me about volleydorks at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)


End file.
